


Some coffee with your sugar

by Deathforpresident



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But wanted to write and thought I should start with something easy going, I lost my Swagclops account in another life and felt bad so wrote this lame piece, I've never written a coffee shop au before, M/M, Obi-Dumb Kenobi, Obi-Wan "exasperated with you" Kenobi, Obimaul - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, The coffee au with Maul no one asked for, and Darth "I hate this conversation" Maul, do they have a ship name, freakshow - Freeform, mawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathforpresident/pseuds/Deathforpresident
Summary: Not expecting a Freakshow to visit their small town, Obi-Wan is exasperated and unprepared for one of the artists to put him through a test of patience after walking into his coffee shop.AKA when it's spelled Sircus and everyone working there knows when you're saying "Circus" instead.





	Some coffee with your sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some modern Obi-Wan/Maul and for some reason shoving them in a coffee shop together seemed like a good idea for starters.
> 
> If they can make Kylux coffee shop fluffy then the force is my limit and the sky is with me.
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are mine. Also have never seen the Disney show, Clone Wars, only the movies and some comics. I can't really apologize enough for this.

“Excuse me.”

Obi-Wan nearly dropped the book Jinn had let him borrow at the sudden intrusion. For a moment, he felt stunned and a little humiliated that someone had been standing at the counter long enough to feel the need to call for someone. The disembodied voice sounded aggravated, short and tight like he wished he hadn’t to have spoken at all, but the baristas absence forced it out of him.

This is what Obi-Wan gets for reading at work, especially when it’s something his Co-worker suggested.

“One moment!”

Fussing with his dirty blond hair, he pulled it back into a more suitable pony tail to make sure that he at least looks the part of a good employee to make up for the wait. “Sorry, I thought I was in the clear for a chapter or two. Reading never ends there-“ his excuse ended at a dead stop once he saw who – or what – was waiting at the counter for him.

At the counter stood a man, average height with a normal black hoodie on. From behind no one would notice anything off. Obi-Wan, however, had a full-frontal view of what was going on with the guys face. His features looked to be painted in a permanent scowl. Not an inch of skin wasn’t covered red or traced over in tribal like black stripes. The more details he took in the less likely he was to get his jaw up and off the floor.

The creature-man sneered and Ben Kenobi could see that even his teeth were a gross looking yellow – filed and sharp. His eyes were the most capturing, the sclera was red and irritated, but the iris…

They glowed. Golden and seemed to fill with heat like a pit of lava.

“ _What_?”

“Uh. What? No – sorry, I just – staring? I don’t mean – Eyes?“

Eloquently put, Obi! Flawless customer service, surely this man will leave a five-star review with bells and whistles cheering this small town coffeeshop on for their acceptance and welcoming attitudes.

The strangers face pinched, seeming like he wanted to respond to that with a bite. But, it seems he has himself more put together than Obi-dumb Kenobi here. Working his jaw, Obi tried to hurriedly put the past behind him and move on as a better person. “What brings you here?”

The man’s eyes, _God those eyes_ , flicked up at the menu hanging up against the wall before landing back on him with a look that said, ‘did you really just ask me that?’

“Right. I suppose asking if you come here often would make even less sense?”

The silence after that one was almost stifling and he almost opened his mouth to insert another foot before his customer finally spoke up.

“Do you like what you see?”

If it wasn’t for the fact that he said it with such disdain Obi-Wan would have thought the man was hitting on him. He did flirt first, awkwardly and horribly, not usually how his harmless chatting up clients goes.

“Well, here at Alderaan we like…everything we…see?”

For a moment, they stared at each other and Obi wondered who exactly was giving the sales pitch here – and who was worse at it.

The stranger slammed a pack of paper he didn’t notice before onto the counter, leaning down he glowered at the now stuttering barista. He shoved them forward, almost knocking the stack off to flutter uselessly behind the counter.

“If you want to see more,” he hissed, baring those sharp fangs, “then come down to the Sith Sircus.”

“Oh.” Did he lisp or was that name real?

“I was demanded to ask you to pass these out.”

“Oh my God.” He couldn’t help the delighted laugh that bubbled out of him, wrinkling one of the adds as he looked at it. “You need to work on your salesmanship. I still don’t know if you’re threatening me or asking me to put these on the window.”

He was so close to praying for this awkward situation to end relived that something divine above cared enough to put all the pieces together before he had a break down in front of clientele. He wonders if this guy is the best there is to send out to get the word of the Circus around. God help whatever else is there.

“A Circus wouldn’t come out here. Not to this dead-end town.”

“A Circus wouldn’t.” The man replied, wanting to be anywhere but here.

“Sith Circus? Does your group have somewhere better to be?” He asked, though he knows if they did they wouldn’t be here so. Point Kenobi.

“It’s Sircus.”

“You’re just having me on now. I said Circus.”

The man rolled his eyes, “Not a Circus - Sircus.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes in turn, adding an aggravated huff for good measure. “Is it, or is it not, the same damn thing?”

“No.” Grabbing a paper from the counter, he pointed a crimson covered finger at the bold title letters that read ‘SITH SIRCUS’.

“Why are we having this conversation? That’s what I’ve been saying!”

“No. You were saying Circus.”

“How can you possibly know how I’m spelling it? I’m speaking.” Before the stranger could get another word in Obi-Wan flailed a hand in front of him, “and that doesn’t explain why you said a Circus wouldn’t come out here, yet here you are!” He waved around at objects before crossing his arms in bewilderment.

“We are not accepted outside of our show, so here we are. Come.”

“Yes, changing one letter is sure going to- Come where?”

Putting his hands on the counter, and yes Obi can confirm that even her hands were fully painted, he leaned across the counter and replied through clenched teeth. “To the show.”

“Yes. I mean. Of course.” He wouldn’t have missed it, even without this encounter. Though since he’s met one of the artists, Obi knows who he wants to watch the most. “Where are you on here?” Obi-Wan asked, looking over the list of names and times. A General Grievous? What did he do to earn the rank of General? Did Freakshows have ranks?

“Maul.” He reached over to point to his name and schedule. Even his nails were painted black.

“Oh, Darth Maul - an expert sword fighter.” That wasn’t really what he expected. Glancing back up at Darth Maul, he doesn’t really know what he expected. They stayed like that, not breaking eye contact and Obi-Wan thought it was weird how dry his throat suddenly felt.

“Right, erm.” He busied himself by straightening the pile of papers for the customers to grab when they order. “Buy a coffee and I’ll pass out the adds. You know, business for business.”

After a second of thought, Maul nodded his confirmation before looking up to glare at the menu. Obi is starting to wonder if he’s capable of just looking at things normally. Minutes ticked by and Maul closed off more and more as he glowered around the shop. His shoulders hunched, lips pulled back in an open grimace, before finally making up his mind.

“What do you like?” Maul grumbled, pulling some cash out and throwing it onto the counter before moving over to sit at the table closest to the counter.

“Black.” He deadpanned, already knowing the reaction he will get. Every customer just pauses and says they’ll think about it more.

However, the man surprised him when he nodded and dropped some wrinkled up cash onto the counter.

“A man after my own heart.” Obi grinned, grabbing a cup and writing Mauls name on it. When it didn’t seem like enough he scribbled ‘See you later’.

His eccentric customer just grabbed the hot beverage and stormed out without a word, not even glancing down at the writing. He wouldn’t be surprised if Maul just chucked it into a trashcan on his way to the show.

"Uh. Have a nice day! Damn it."


End file.
